Prince Of Atlantis
by tabasombarkzai
Summary: What if there was a boy whose mother was killed , whose father was a God . How would he cope being a powerful half blood . Most likley the most powerful of all . How would he deal with an unexpected Uncle and Aunt who would bless him and how would he deal with a Uncle that downright wants to kill him . Find out by reading
1. Prolouge

**AN : Hello , this is my first ever fanfiction , I always wanted to write one ever since i found out what fanfiction even was , so please review it would be amazing **

Hestia tried often to listen to the mortals prayers .If there were any .Hestia was the Goddess of Hearth and Home, people don't pray much for warmth or housing. It was only the people without those things who often prayed to her. But one Night her mind was filled with a prayer that overtook her senses.it was a blood-curdling scream.Her mind was filled with shouts more accurately screams of that belonging to a child.She flashed quickly to the child's origin. He was in Manhattan , that she could sense .She took a look around her ,She was in an apartment that stank of beer and leftover takeout.She was disgusted , and it took alot for for her to feel that was.She always thought she was an especially calm and patient.

goddess.But,hearing the urgency behind the childs screaming was filling her mind with worries that she didn't even know she could have .She stepped over bottles of whiskey and beer,over clothes with stains in places unimaginable. She reached a room ,the bedroom where she saw a man hunched over a woman.she had several wounds across her chest and stomach ,

"please leave him alone , he….

…. My …….son "

She managed trying to move to shield what seemed like the child .Hestia felt a tremendous amount of respect for this young lady .She was so determined in protecting her child even though she was was well on her way to her brothers realm. She made a choice right there and then, she would protect this child no matter what. As she planned to reveal herself a flash of blue engulfed her eyes. She was shocked, what would he be doing here?It wasn unlike her brother to care for a simple boy .unless…

"No

No

NO!!!!! " Forgive me love , I was too late "He kept repeating when he reached the woman's body . Poseidon placed a hand over her head and whispered some ancient rites , ones that would guarantee her to elysium. His soft face hardened into one that looked murderous . He turned to the man and with one swift moment had decapitated him with his trident . It was almost surreal . Poseidon went over to the crying child , when he picked the boy up the crying stopped . The child seemed to almost recognize him . Hestia stepped out of the shadows and went over to her brother who was know kneeling with the boy in his arms . When Hestia touched his shoulder to comfort her brother he turned quickly on his feet " WHO.."? she sees his face instantly soften from the previous glare it wore . " Oh , Hestia what is..What are you doing here "? He asked Blatantly clearing his tears that were now dripping from his cheeks . " I was prayed to and I heard the voice , the child's screams, I came to see what was happening. I walked in when she got stabbed ". " I am sorry I could not save her brother …"No, Hestia " he sighed " it is not your fault, it's mine seering him and ". "You see I promised myself that I would never have another demigod , it pains me to see how much I ruin their lives before it even starts , how much I ruin their fate before they are alive ". "But, She " He pointed to the lady "She was something else , her smile was so radiant and she was so caring about everything , I couldn't help myself . I visited every day and took her to places she could never imagine , she had humble upbringings and could never afford to travel abroad , so I took her to Paris and she never stopped smiling " He says the tears pouring down his cheeks again ." For 3 months my life was amazing , But 3 months is far too long to neglect my duties Zeus became suspicious and accused me multiple times of bearing another child but i denied the accusations every time. When Sally told me she was pregnant I was overjoyed , never in my life had I been so happy "He sighed " but I knew Zeus would never allow it, especially with the prophecy ". " I tried to convince her to come under the seas, where I could protecther, but she denied. She said that she loved me but the child deserved to live a life where he belonged . "So every now and then I would check in on her and one day she's at this dump , I was disgusted, a woman like her deserves a million times better and when she told me the real reason she was there, I fell in love with her even more and life loved on and here I am clutching my child who happens to be covered in the blood of his mother " , he finishes " please Hestia , Do not inform Zeus of this , If he finds out he will kill him, and I cannot let that happen " he says as his face darkens ." Don't worry brother your secret is safe with me , but if he is to live, he needs some protection, take him under the seas , hide him and train him, So that If he is the one in the prophecy he will be ready " She says . " What is his full name " she asks her brother " Perseus Achilles Jackson " Poseidon simply states . Hestia was about to do something she never would even thought of , She places her hand over Perseus head and recites the following "I , Hestia Goddess of Hearth and home give my full blessing and protection on Perseus Achilles Jackson , Son of Poseidon , May my blessing help him in unimaginable ways " she says receiving and one handed hug from Poseidon ( Perseus was being held in his other hand ) " Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me Hestia " Poseidon says ." Just keep him safe and train him and all will be forgotten brother " Hestia says . She knew that the future would be filled with obstacles and challenges for this young infant , but she also knew that in all those challenges she would protect this child as would Poseidon . She swore it upon the river styx .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: This is the 2nd chapter in the again i would love it if you guys could review , lol i promise i'm not gonna beg anymore for views but you know as a new fan-fiction user it gives me inspiration to continue this story . Ok onto the story **

Poseidon's POV

Who knew that you could leave the apartment of the guy who killed the love of your life and feel , that's exactly how Poseidon felt .Even if he couldn't save Sally he would make up for it by raising Perseus as best as he could .But there was one thing that scared would Amphitrite, his Immortal Wife react once she found out that he cheated once again on her .Poseidon felt terrible ,he tried so hard to keep that promise .Oh Gods could I be any more of a horrible husband ? He thought to even if Amphitrite refused to raise him,he would never let his child go .Besides , Poseidon thought ,Amphitrite would be furious but he knew she wasn't Cold-Hearted . As he flashed to Atlantis where he saw his sister ,Hestia talking to a know crying Amphitrite .When he saw his wife ,he didn't know why she was crying ."Oh Poseidon, I am sorry ,I know you promised but, Hestia told me what happened to the boys Mother " She said , making him more shocked by the moment ." Even though …" She sighed "Even though he not my child I promise to care for him as he was my own " She said as she quickly left the room seeming to be in a hurry . Poseidon could have not been more surprised ." What exactly did you tell her "? He asked Hestia raising his eyebrows ,"Well, for starters I told her the truth " She said . " I also told her that Zeus would kill him if he found out and her hatred of Zeus overtook her I guess .." She finished. " Thank you once again ,Hestia I don't know what I could do without you " Poseidon told Hestia gratefully ."Good thing you won't ever have to ",Hestia replied to him as she put her hand on his shoulder "keep him safe Poseidon and I suggest that you announce this to Atlantis ,I'm sure they'll be happy to have another baby in the Royal Family ,I will never forget how many people prayed to me to keep Triton safe " Hestia said."Speaking of Triton ,How do you think he's going to react '? He asked his oldest sister ." I don't know brother , Most siblings hate each other when they first see each other and eventually they'll warm up " She admitted .''I Certainly hope that's the case "Poseidon says ."Now If you don't need me for anything else ,I'll be going ''Said Hestia."No but , Thank you again for your help "Poseidon thanked her again as she flashed away in a red binding light .Poseidon who had to go to the office of Atlantis Daily to tell them of the news .Poseidon hadn't realized this but, Perseus was fast asleep in his arms .He chuckled to himself as he walked in front of his sleeping chambers ,where he saw his wife sitting on the Master bed ."Amphitrite "? He asked ."Yes"?She replied almost with no tone ,making it hard for him to detect feeling in her voice .Poseidon place Perseus on the bed tucking a pillow under his head .He went over to Amphitrite and sat down next to her."Amphitrite, are you mad at me "?He asked which was probably stupid of him because he had gone and cheated on her so clearly she was furious at him "No,she sighed I'm not mad its just …." she paused probably carefully choosing her words."Look Poseidon I'm furious at you for breaking your promise ,Oh you have no idea "She said and laughed at the same time ."But,I'm grateful you saved the child ,No matter who the mother may be nobody deserves that kind of abuse besides,this is a great opportunity for Atlantis's approval rating to go up,We've kind of been in a stump in the past few weeks " She said .Poseidon didn't even think of that, not only would Perseus live in a protected home with a Mother that would care for him and he would also up their ratings .It was was a Win-Win situation ."Thank you for being so understanding "He said as he kissed her wife's cheek "Get ready and wear your finest clothes ,Were going to announce Perseus's Arrival " Poseidon said giddily .Then he remembered that Perseus was still sleeping .Amphitrite clearly sensing her husbands worry "Don't worry my Maids will take care of him "She reassured ."Thank you "He said as he walked to his son's room ."Father "Triton said as he immediately stood up ,a sign of respect in the Atlantean Culture ."Sit" he said gesturing to his bed as he pulled a chair from the nearby desk."Is there something wrong "? He asked his father ."You have another brother "He said ."Are you kidding me"?He asked his father ."No ,I'm being very real with you ,:" He said to his son .But what intrigued him the most was that his son was smiling ."You're not mad '?He asked Triton ."Oh gods no Dad,I've been begging you and Mom for a sibling ,or at least a sibling that lives in this castle.I don't care if he's my half-brother at least I'm going to have a sibling "He said excitedly ."I am going to spoil him to death,Oh and I'm going to train him in sword fighting " Triton said "You and me both Triton ,You and me Both."Now Since I thought this talk would take a lot longer "He smiled at his son "i needed to tell you to get ready were broadcasting in a hour "He told him and left the room hastily in efforts to get dressed .

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR

As Poseidon arrived into the Report center he stood at the podium and got ready to deliver the speech that would inform all of Atlantis that they had another Heir.20 minutes later the red screen flashed signaling that the broadcasting was about to start ,"Citizens of Atlantis ,I King Poseidon have some great news to share with you ,as of today Atlantis has a new member of the Royal Family "The cheers erupted in the news room ."Unfortunately he is only half Atlantean "The cheering dimmed and almost faltered "But that is not to mean anything ,I expect all of you to respect Prince Perseus as much as you do Prince Triton or Queen Amphitrite or even myself ,His blood Heritage should not be Questioned because, let's be real here . Who here is purely Atlantean"?He asked determined to make a point .Almost none to few raised their hand ."Precisely my point all of you are of different blood heritage so,does that mean I treat you any Different ?"No's chorused throughout the room."And does that mean you should treat Prince Perseus any different "? NO's were being yelled now ."ALL HAIL PRINCE PERSEUS,ALL HAIL PRICE PERSEUS OF ATLANTIS "The citizens inside the Report Room chanted .Poseidon chuckled to himself . This was going to be a long few years he thought to himself .

**AN: Thanks to everyone that read chapter 1 ,It really makes me happy to know people actually read my stuff and that its entertaining to you guys .**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

**AN: Here is Chapter 3. The other night I woke up at like 4 from a notification that showed somebody followed me. I'm shocked someone would read my story at that time. (Like do you get any sleep ?) because I don't. I was confused whether or not I should've skipped to him being 11 years old. Obviously, by this chapter you will realize I chose the first one. Thank you for reading this story. Review and follow. Ok enough - ONTO THE STORY.**

Perseus POV

I absolutely did not want to wake up . "Please Momma give me 5 more minutes " . Perseus told his mother after her 5th attempt of waking up the child . " Perseus , I do not have the time nor the patience of waking you up again , Your father has an important convention today and the royal family has to be there , and last time I checked you are in the royal family ." His mother, Queen Amphitrite said while poking his stomach every syllable she said . " Is my baby awake yet "? A voice called from the corridor . " Daddy "! Perseus said a he jumped from his bed and into his father's arms . "Perseus , woah what's rush ? Why aren't you dressed yet "? He fired all the questions at him like a shotgun . " Well ….", Perseus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly . " Umm , Well you see " he stammered " He absolutely refused to get up the first 5 times I woke him up " His mother said for him while sending a semi-glare towards him ."Honestly Poseidon I have no idea why this kid likes you so much "? She says in a sarcastic manner . " It must be because his father is so handsome " His dad says arrogantly ." Handsome , Where "? His brother calls out from the hallway , who jumped on top of Perseus who, is now on top of the dog pile which consisted of his dad , then him and his big brother on top . Which was probably a bad idea ," Get off me you fat octopus " He called to his big brother . " Me a fat octopus "?! Triton questioned ,"Father this boy must be arrested for treason immediately, IN TICKLES "! His big brother yells while attacking him in tickles and soon his dad joins , his mother was giving a disapproving look but her smile was so big he knew she was laughing internally . He loved his family " Ok, boys get dressed ", she ordered ,"breakfast is almost ready and the chef was furious the last time he had to make pancakes all over again because we were 30 minutes late."Yes ,Mom",they all groaned even his dad . They all left the room except Poseidon .Percy wonders to himself why was his father was giving him a private didn't do anything ?Oh gods ,his father hadn't found out about him sneaking out of the castle last week with Triton for the seahorse race ."Perseus ,there's something I need to talk to you about and it might not seem like much but,you need to promise me that you won't get mad when your half sister father says glumly."As king i have to provide all my citizens security and this meeting is a way of showing my citizens i still care but your sister " he continues "She is a bitter thing and she'll get in your head and and drive you into madness "."Dad , I won't listen to her I promise ",he said mostly to stop the conversation which was becoming more awkward by the second .Percy knew he was only 7 but,he also knew he had a terrible temper,one that he had gotten from his father ."Thank you" ,His father says gratefully as he walks out of the room " and get dressed for goodness sakes " His dad tell him .15 minutes later after much groaning and discomfort of being dressed by his maids ,Percy was wearing a white tuxedo with gold cufflinks and sea green was definitely dressed to impress his god I've been spending too much time with Delphin ,his Tutor in Monarchy he thought to himself .After he got dressed and got his hair neatly combed to the side, he walked into the dining pavilion while his Parents gushed over him .It was the usual "Oh goodness our baby is growing up "and other embarrassing things like loved his parents but just like any other child he could get embarrassed of them . Midway through breakfast the door to the pavillion was thrown wide was his half-sister one Poseidon had warned him about .Percy knew that she hated her father and her mother because they had married her off to some king .Percy had thought she was going to be some ugly sea monster with tentacles the way his father had described her she was the spitting image of his had long black dark hair that curled at the end in the same way his mother's only difference was that unlike his mom she had her fathers sea-green eyes,sea-green eyed like his."Father, Mother "She acknowledged her parents nodding her head when she said her name ."Triton" She nodded towards her brothers presence with even less kindness .She thought she was done greeting her family until she saw percy" Who is this " She said trying to smile but he saw disgust clearly shining in her eyes."This is my son ,Pursues " His mom said for him ."Hmm ,He doesn't look like it " She huffed ."It does not matter whom his mother was ,Perseus is every bit my child as you were" Amphitrite argued ."So you admit that he is not your child "?" He most certainly is ", Poseidon said giving his sister a look as if to say that this conversation was over but, clearly his sister had no intention of listening to his father .She opened her mouth to say something but his brother beat her to it ."Sit down and eat, Benthesikyme .Your causing a scene and I for one would like to eat my breakfast" Triton said effectively shutting her up .He smiled and tried not to snicker at Benthesikyme who was eating her pancakes furiously .After breakfast ,He went with his family and sat during the whole boring process of listening to the citizens .Percy loved hearing their stories but sitting next to his father's stuffy advisers arguing whether or not to pass the law or veto it was dripping his patience thin .After the consul was over ,thank the gods he went to his at least tried to before someone stood in his way ,It was none other than her name was seriously long .What were her parents thinking naming their kid a name so long ."I need to get to my room so ,if you could excuse me that would be wonderful"."Unfortunately that , I cannot do "She said pushing him into a spare guest was definitely scared but now way in tartarus was he gonna show fear .He was terrible at making escape plans so he thought he would so something he was great at .Talking."What do you want from me "? He asked his sister.'What do I want from you "? She asked sinisterly ."I want your death "She said ."Unfortunately that would put me in bad graces with my father and since Ii wanted take over atlantis I would need to be in his good graces "She explained to him .Perseus knew that screaming was useless,nobody would hear him .His family wouldn't look for him ,they probably thought he was playing in his room or something."Why me '? He asked trying to find out her plan .If he was going to be injured he might as well find out her plan ."Well , you don't need to worry about that because,if my plan works out you will be dead ."She replied."But,If you must know ,I plan to usurp my parents.."."Yeah ,we already established that Squid-Head "He said interrupting her ."I have not seen my Father care for someone so much as he does you ,with you gone ,my father will be to weak from pain and worry and he will name me Regent out of urgency " She continued telling him her plan ,he never knew someone could be so evil ."Enough talk you filthy little half-blood(If anyone can tell me where this reference is from they're amazing ) .I will send you to death himself "."Thanatos"? He questioned ."No ,you idiot Hades "She justified."But Thanatos is the God of Death,Hades however is the God of the Underworld "He said remembering his studies."Whatever " She huffed."I will send you to the Underworld ,right in front of cerberus who analytes anybody who dares to enter the gods he really was going to the was now strapped against a bedpost .He made as silent prayer to his father and hades ,praying for escape."Never in my years have i been so disgusted could my mother even accept you ,you filthy bastard".Percy kept it in his head , he resisted the urge to tell her that a bastrd was a child without a father and it was his mother that , If he wanted to live he had to keep his mouth shout .After Benthesikyme muttered some inventions he started body was on fire , like someone poured gasoline on him and lighted the match instantly .Apparently she had finished the the being burned alive feeling was replaced by a feeling of was the coldest he'd ever world around him and the colors swirled was like if you took a color wheel and spun it .Next thing he knew he was standing in front of a terrifying beast .He was officially had no weapons .no shields ,so basically no chance of took the liberty of guessing that this oversized Rottweiler was Cerberus .Except for the fact that he had multiple heads and he was drooling green note to self stay away from the inched backwards slowly until he tripped over the jagged land of the fell on his side and something stuck out from his side ,.But why ?He didn't have anything in his pockets .He felt a round object poke from his pocket .He pulled it out revealing a small yellow marble .He was surprised,he was so thankful that he had hidden it to play with during the meeting .He quickly formulated a plan in his 7 year old brain .It was stupid but,anything was better than being Cerberus's pre-dinner just hoped Cerberus liked to play threw the yellow marble and with a shocking relief ,Cerberus charged towards the he was sure that the coast was clear he ran like Triton on Taco Tuesday into the was instantly transported into a dark know how some castles had a bridge with water underneath .Yeah,this castle had just that, except the water was replaced with .He quickly ran across the bridge ,opening the door into the he stepped inside he was shocked .It looked like one those houses in the mortal magazines his mother interior of the mansion was painted black with black leather couches and an equally black was thought nobody was in the giant living room when he saw a head sticking out from the couch .Clearly they hadn't noticed him .He snuck past the couches ,he thought he was doing good until he stepped on a squashed under his boots splattering red juice all over his white dress maids were going to be knew how hard they worked on this .The figure shot up with a ball of greenish fire in his hands."WHO DARES TRESPASS IN MY CASTLE !The manyells .The man steps around the table and fires the ball at percy who quickly dodges it ."SHOW YOURSELF"He yells .Slowly he gets up with his hands raised .When the man sees percy he seems shocked .The fireball in his hand disappears."Who are you " he asks camly ."and what are you doing in my castle "?He asked .Percy had guessed right ,this was was surprised at how handsome he was .From the books they described hades as this pale sickly man .With a string beard and beady ,Hades had olive skin and black curly hair that reached the start of his eyes were dark and mysterious .He almost looked like Christian Bale a mortal whose movies his brother Uncle looked into his eyes and his face looked like he realized something ."You ,"He pointed at Percy."You are Perseus ,My brother's son" he concluded .Percy was shocked how did he know that ?"Your Father spoke to me when your mother died "He said almost as if he know what percy was thinking."When your birth mother died he asked a favor of sending her to Elysium .Naturally as the god of the underworld sending someone to Elysium without checking their life is still a big thing, even if its a favor from his brother". .So I looked over her life and found out " He explained calmly as if it were obvious."So how come you're not killing me yet " ? He asked his uncle immediately regretting it seeing Hadees face change into anger then a smile and then it was calm once was confused but ,he continued nonetheless." I mean shouldn't you be taking me hostage and threatening to kill me because you and my father are rivals" he said ."For one ,the only person i have a rivalry with is Zeus"He quickly said anger shining through his eyes ."And sadly I've experienced that,nephew" .He explained sadly .Never in a million years would he thought he would be sympathizing with Lord of the Underworld .Hades chuckled probably to the look on percy's face . " Yes , It probably surprise you that I,Lord of the Underworld have feelings "His uncle says this as he expected this .'Who was the special lady " ,Perseus says sarcastically."I see you have also developed your father's knack for sarcasm but,to answer your question she was a very beautiful lady and i am not comfortable to share more",his uncle says ."I will respect your wishes Uncle "percy says almost scared at the tone he had .He was actually surprised his Uncle Hades was not what he expected at all .He was kind and he didn't totally try to kill percy and that in his books made him amazing."I should probably send a message to your father so that he knows your here and doesn't worry anymore than he has already "He says as if Percy was a responsibility ,which annoyed him a bit but, he was worried , his father knew he was missing ."My father knows I'm missing "?He asks surprised that his father found out so fast ."Yes ,in fact he's threatened war with 7 neighboring cities "he says looking too amused for percy's taste .He decided to let that pass ,his father was going to war on his behalf he had to go home now."I need to go home now" he demanded."I cannot do that ,you leaving would cause a great deal on your family,you and,frankly me "Hades said ,whispering the last part."Thank you,but I can handle myself ,he said getting angrier by the second .He was not a kid ,well he was seven but he could handle Hades was getting angry too."I will not let you leave ,especially when you Zeus could find out about you and kill you in an instant when he realizes that you are Poseidon's son,I cannot lose another family member to that .."Hades says yelling,"That idiot brat"He finished Percy almost laughed knowing he had used kid insults in front of him but he was also shocked once again,that his Uncle cared so much .Reluctantly he obliged with Hades's request."But,what will we do in the meanwhile ,I may be young but I know that an Iris message to the palace of Atlantis will take at least 5 hours "He asked curious."Well there are certain people I would like you to meet until then ,one of the perks of being Lord of the Underworld."His uncle says as he waves his hand and Percy is shocked .It's all of the great heroes,Achilles,Heracles,Theseus,Odysseus,Jason,Bellerophon ,Atlanta ,and even his namesake, was going to be pummeled."I see my namesake looks nothing like me."The original Peruses boasts."Why are you boasting then "?He asks curious."Because you remind me of my wife Andromeda,I even sense some of your blood in you ." He says ."But I am a child of Poseidon not Zeus there would be no way for your wife to be related to me "He questions."It could always be on your mother part",Atlanta says ."Come ,Namesake we will teach you a few tricks if you are to eventually become the shoulders of which the world will weigh on"The Original Perseus god.

**AN:Ok that seemed like a good day to "Longer chapter is in hopes to apologize for like the 2 weeks without posting.I need to ask a couple of things .Who do you guys want to be percy's love interest?I have a few ideas for what could be in his romantic , another thing Kudos to everyone that followed this story,as a first time writer the encouragement is apreicated.**


End file.
